Leo's Journey
by drewdog302
Summary: A story based around Aleu's son Leo, Leo is living a good life until he is separated from his parents and he awakens in a clan with native dogs, hundreds of miles from home Leo must face his ultimate journey to get back home to his parents before it's too late. Rated T for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**How's it going all you awesome folks on the internet I'm drewdog302 and today we're not a Balto X Jenna story nor a Kodi X Dusty story today we're doinga story I've been planning to make a long time ago called "** _ **Leo's Journey**_ **".**  
 **  
**

 **I was originally going to make "** _ **Leo's Journey**_ **" after me and my friend Blake finished working on "** _ **The Love Of Two Outcasts**_ **" but then we came up with idea of "** _ **The Life Of Two Outcasts**_ **".**

 ****

 **Anyway this story is focused toward my OC Leo, and if you want to see more content on Leo,visitmy DeviantArt account for more content.**

 ****

 **And also guys "** _ **The Life Of Two Outcasts**_ **" WILL get updated soon don't rush me and Blake on it just cut us some slack please.**

 ****

 **Anywho onward with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1. Leo's Birth**

* * *

James walked into his home with a large piece of meat .

He walked in and saw his pregnant mate Aleu laying down resting her stomach.

"Hey James." Aleu said with a smile.

"Hey Aleu, how's Leo?" James asked.

Aleu smiled and she stroked her bulging belly.

"He's doing fine." Aleu replied.

Aleu smiled when she felt a little kick inside of her.

James then gave Aleu the meat and Aleu ate it like she hadn't eaten in years.

"Ah, that was delicious my complaints to the chef." Aleu joked.

James chuckled and he then nuzzled Aleu's belly saying hello to his unborn son.

Aleu started to squeal because she very ticklish on her belly.

"James...stop...it...tickles!" Aleu squealed as James nuzzled her belly.

James eventually stopped nuzzling Aleu's tummy and he laid down next her and Aleu snuggled close to him.

"So Aleu, how was the appointment?" James said.

"It was great and James, I'm so happy to tell you I'm due in 23 hours." Aleu said.

"Man I can't believe in 23 hours I'm gonna be a father." James said.

Aleu's smile was replaced with a deep frown.

"What's wrong Aleu?" James asked noticing Aleu's frown.

"I'm really worried James what if something goes wrong." Aleu asked.

James leaned in and kissed Aleu on the forehead.

"It's okay Aleu there's nothing to worry about the medical cave isn't far from here, and when the time comes I'll be right at your side." James said reassuringly.

Aleu knew Jameswas right she then nuzzled him she then yawned she curled up and rested her head on James's front paws.

"Goodnight Aleu, I love you." James said.

"I love you too James, goodnight." Aleu said.

Aleu and James then fell into a peaceful sleep.

 **Later that night...**

James and Aleu were sound asleep when Aleu was awaken from cramps in her stomach.

Aleu then shook James.

"James...ow...James please wake up." Aleu aid shaking James.

James woke up with a yawn.

"Jenna its in the middle of the night what's wrong are you okay?" James asked.

"Yeah but James my stomach...it hurts!" Aleu said holding her belly in pain.

Aleu's eyes widen when the pain worsened.

"James...I think my water just broke!" Aleu said with pain in her voice.

James's eyes widen when Aleu said that.

"Hold on Aleu I'm going to get you to the medical cave!" James cried.

Aleu looked at her mate and shook her head rapidly.

"No James there's no time my pups are coming...RIGHT NOW!" Aleu cried.

James then laid Aleu down

"AGH!" Aleu said in pain as she laid down.

"Alright Aleu, we practiced for this before just breathe, deep breaths, deep breaths..." James said softly and reassuringly.

"Ahhh! James, it hurts, it hurts so much!" Aleu cried out in pain.

"I know it hurts Aleu come on, keep going, you can do it!" Balto said.

Aleu and James heard whimpering as Aleu's pup popped out of her.

Aleu sighed in relief.

"I'm glad it's over!" Aleu said exhausted

"You did good Aleu, would you just look at him " James said softly

Aleu looked at her newborn son.

He had coffee brown fur with a cream yellow underbelly.

"He's so beautiful James..." Aleu said.

"Just like you." James said.

"And you." Aleu said, nuzzling her mate.

"Aleu I'm gonna go spread the word I'll be back shortly!" James said.

"Okay he careful James." Aleu said nuzzling her mate.

Once James left Aleu look on her newborn son he whimpered in sadness because he was scared of his surroundings.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay Mommy's here." Aleu said as she nuzzled her newborn son with her nose.

Once the words left her mouth the pup stopped whimpering he then curled up next to Aleu and fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams, my little Leo." Aleu said softly before she started to make soft humming sounds to get Leo to sleep faster.

* * *

 **Well folks here's Chapter 1 of "** _ **Leo's Journey**_ **" I hope I can getBlake or Thomas on this but we'll see.**

 ****

 **But for now guys go read Blake's "** _ **Dingo's Tale**_ **" series!**

 ****

 **Anyway stay tuned for more content.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Leo's Heritage**

* * *

As the weeks passed, Leo has been growing up very fast and his parents - Aleu and James, had been giving him a mother's love and a father's care.

Both Aleu and James cherished the moments spending with their son.

As Leo grew up, he also got to make new friends in the pack and his best friend was a black and brown wolf named Fred.

Leo and Fred would spend most of their time playing down in the den or sometimes down on the valley, full of the early spring flowers at the bank of the river.

It wasn't until that day, when they accidentally came across a human campground, at the edge of the forest.

"Catch me if you can, Leo!" Fred laughed, being chased by Leo in the game of tag, down on the valley.

"I'll get you soon, Fred!" Leo said playfully.

Leo was gaining speed, when Fred suddenly screeched to a halt and when he saw some tents in the distance.

Because Fred stopped in his tracks, Leo was unable to stop on time, causing him to bump in Fred, both rolling on their backs.

"Fred, what was that for?!" Leo groaned.

"Leo, look!" Fred said pointing at the camp as he didn't seem to be quite affected by the impact.

"Have you seen these things before?" Fred asked.

"No, I don't think so..." Leo said, observing the tents.

"Come on let's check it out!" Leo said as he stepped into the campground.

"Uhhhh, I don't think that's a good idea Leo." Fred said, stepping back in fright.

"Come on, Fred, don't be wimp!" Leo called him.

And seeing that Leo wasn't going to stop, Fred followed him reluctantly.

Once they got close to a tent, they heard something moving inside the tent.

"What are those sounds?" Fred asked finding the noises quite strange.

"What kind of animal is in there?" Fred asked again.

"That's not an animal,look!" Leo said, noticing a human coming from one of the tents.

"It's a human!" Leo exclaimed.

"A human?!" Fred asked noticing the human.

Little did they know, the human spotted them and grabbed a nearby hunting rifle.

"Come on, let's go greet him!" Leo said enthusiastically.

heading towards the human, who had the gun loaded and was aiming at them and he had his finger on the trigger.

But before he could shoot...

"NO!" A female voice screamed (It was Aleu).

Aleu ran in front of her son and Fred and shielded them with her body growling and snarling loudly at the human.

The human fell back in fear and Aleu slowly started to walk toward the human growling loudly.

The human then got so scared that he stood up and ran off in the other direction leaving his gun behind.

Aleu then turned around and shot an angry glare at Leo.

"LEO WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU AND FRED DOING!?" Aleu demanded to her son.

Leo had never heard his mother yell like that.

"Mama..." Leo said as he started to tear up.

Aleu sighed and her ears pinned against her head.

"I'm sorry Leo I didn't mean to yell...I just couldn't stand to see you get shot." Aleu said.

"Mrs. Aleu I can explain..." Fred said.

"No need to explain Fred just go home." Aleu said with a sigh.

Fred then nodded and he walked home.

"Mama, am I in trouble?" Leo asked.

"No, Leo you're not in trouble, come on let's go home." Aleu said

"Why?" Leo asked.

"We need to discuss something I should have told long ago." Aleu said sadly.

As Leo followed his mother home he noticed that some of the wolves in that pack were just staring at him and then whispering to each other.

then when Leo looked at them they would look away from him as if they were pretending that he didn't notice him.

Leo knew that they were talking about him, but why though?

Leo then followed Aleu into their cave and Aleu sat down and so did Leo.

Aleu then sighed deeply before she started the conversation she should have talked to Leo about long ago.

"Leo this may sound hard to believe but you're...not a wolf." Aleu said.

"What?!" Leo asked in disbelief, looking at himself.

"But, Mama, I look like one! How come I'm not the one?" Leo asked surprised.

James, who heard what happened, headed inside and since he had heard his son's question.

"It's because... your mother is also a dog." James said

"But how?!" Leo asked, wondering what were his parents talking about.

Was he born a wolf or a dog or both?

"Let me tell you a story when I was young." Aleu said, feeling the tide of emotions rushing to her.

"When I was a puppy just like you, I wasn't adopted due to my wolf looks, despite being 3/4 dogs. One day, when I was 16 , I saw a hunter in the forest and I thought he'd adopt me, but he didn't he wanted to shoot me instead." Aleu said.

"This just looks like what happened now." Leo interrupted. "Sorry, Mama, continue."

"My Papa then told me that I was half wolf like him and I was mad at him for not telling me before and I ran away in sadness and anger. During the journey, when I came across the wolf pack your father is the member of, my Papa came there and I learned  
that my place is the wolves, assuming the leadership...". Aleu continued.

"Mama, wow..." Leo said, not believing with his ears.

"Your father and I met a year later and we fell in love with each other and we became the mates after he saved me from falling to death." Aleu continued.

"Thus leading to you're birth... Now all this I remember... this just brings me the memories back on my family..." Aleu said as tears came to her eyes

James noticing that Aleu was slowly sobbing, remembering how she hadn't seen her family in a while came to her, he then embraced his mate

"Aleu, don't be sad. I'm sure that wasn't the last time you ever saw your family." James said comfortingly to his mate.

"Thank you, James." Aleu said, rubbing her head across James' chest.

"Leo I'm so sorry if I've done anything wrong to you, my son." Aleu said.

"It's okay, Mama." Leo said, heading to Aleu and rubbing against her paws.

Knowing who he was now and how the memories of his mother were heartbreaking, Leo wanted to comfort her, despite him being a puppy.

After the conversation was over Aleu spread the word to the pack and told Leo that he could go and play but to stay away from the hunting camp.

As Leo walked to go get Fred so they could play together his stomach growled he hadn't eaten anything all day at first Leo ignored it but later on it started to drive him crazy.

Leo looked around hoping to find something to eat when  
he saw the same group that were whispering to each other about him and Aleu but this time they were sitting around a small fire and eating some meat.

Leo was about to continue walking when one of the wolves looked up and noticed him.

"Hey there Leo." The wolf said.

"How do you know my name?" Leo asked.

"How on Earth would we not know the name of the son of our leader?" The wolf replied with a chuckle.

Leo couldn't help but he chuckled back then his stomach let out a loud growl.

Leo then placed a paw on his stomach.

"You hungry kid?" The wolf asked again.

Leo nodded.

"Hey why don't you come and eat with us?" The wolf asked.

"Are you sure because my Mama doesn't like me to be around strangers?" Leo said.

"Oh don't worry about that plus we won't bother to lay our hands on the son of Aleu." The wolf replied with another chuckle.

Leo then walked up to the group of wolves and sat down next to the wolf who called him over.

He then gave Leo a large chunk of deer meat and Leo then immediately started to eat the meat.

"Hey kid, look we're sorry that we talked about you and your mother that way." The wolf said.

"It's okay mister...uh what's your name?" Leo asked.

"My name is Kenji." The wolf replied.

"It's okay Kenji I understand I know who and what I am now." Leo said.

"What are you though?" Kenji asked Leo.

"A wolfdog just like my mother." Leo replied.

Then Leo heard his mother calling him.

"That's my mother I better get going." Leo said as he started to walk away.

Leo then turned around to thank Kenji.

"Kenji thank you for the meat it was delicious." Leo said.

"Don't mention it Leo, now go home to your parents." Kenji said with a smile.

Leo smiled and he then walked home.

* * *

 **A/N drewdog302: Looks like we have a new collaboration on our hands folks and I want to say enormous shoutout to WolfDan who will be helping me type the rest of "Leo's Journey", and be sure to check out his DeviantArt account which isDanTheCrazy see you in Chapter 3!**  
 **  
**

 **A/N WolfDan:Hello everyone! Drew and I have been working on this chapter and I am really amazed by the story he writes "Leo's Journey", as well as the other ones he's written. I cannot wait what will happen in the future!  
**  
 **  
**

 ****


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Separation Of The Family**

* * *

17 years later...

Leo was now grown up and was now proud to be the son of Aleu.

Leo and Fred are still best friends but they don't see each other that often due to taking care of their families.

Leo along with James eventually started to lead the pack's hunting group.

Little did Leo know that one day it'll lead to his greatest adventure yet.

That morning Leo and his father were leading a small group of wolves.

They had a rough day so far they've found two deer, and a turkey not enough to feed the whole pack.

"Come on Leo we better call it a day we've been hiking for five hours." James said.

"Come on Dad we can't give up now." Leo said.

"Leo I promised your mother we'll be back for lunch." James said sternly to his son.

Leo then sighed, he really wanted to find something that could feed the whole pack but he didn't want to argue with his father.

"Alright Dad lets go home." Leo said.

James then instructed the other wolves behind him that they were heading back to the pack.

Just as they got to the cliff side which led them back home, was when it happened.

They were halfway down the trail was when Leo stopped in his tracks.

"Leo?" James asked.

Leo did nothing but shushed him and the other wolves.

"Guys I think I hear something." Leo said.

"Its probably just a deer." One of the wolves said.

"No...it sounds bigger." Leo said.

''Watch out!'' One of the wolves yelled out of sudden, noticing the boulders rolling down.

After the boulders, they saw the source of the rolling boulders – the big black bear.

''What shall we do, James?!'' One of the female wolves asked in fright as the bear was coming closer.

''Stand the ground, we're going to repel this bear!'' James ordered to the wolves.

''Leo, you better go get reinforcements!'' James ordered

''No, dad! I'm going to help you!'' Leo opposed his father's idea.

As James was about to say something again Leo spoke again.

''Please, dad! You need the help from me too!''

''Alright, alright!'' James said, knowing there's no point of arguing.

As the bear got dangerously closer, James and the wolves commenced the assault.

''Attack!''

The wolves fought the bear, doing their best to overpower their enemy, much bigger than any of them combined.

As it seemed that the attack was successful.

''AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!'' James screamed in pain, as he was hit in the stomach by bear's paw, sending him in the air several yards away.

Leo was the first one to notice that.

''DAD!'' Leo screamed in horror as he let go off the bear and headed to his father, who was dangling on the cliff.

The wolves, despite having two members less fighting the fierce opponent, were actually winning the fight.

"DAD! Hold on!" Leo said, rushing to grab him by his neck scruff. Leo pulled as hard as possible to get his father to the safety, with him succeeding.

"That's my boy!"James exhaled in relief, patting Leo by his back. He was more than happy that he was safe. However, his joy wasn't to last longer...

''What's that sound?"Leo asked, but his question was answered as the ground below him started giving up.

He realized that the cliff below his paws was giving up.

before Leo could run the cliff suddenly gave away

''Leo! NO!'' James yelled, trying to grab his son, but it was too late.

As James was about to grab him, Leo was out of his reach and was falling down the cliff to the river screaming.

"LEO!" James screamed in horror, realizing what just happened.

James couldn't believe his eyes, his son was...gone.

James felt his heart shatter into pieces.

The other wolves turned there attention to James who was standing staring down the cliff.

"James?" The female wolf asked.

James didn't reply he was too heartbroken to say anything.

The female looked around and didn't see a trace of Leo.

"Leo?"

James nodded

James examined the river below him hoping that he'll find a trace of his son but he was too high to see anything.

James couldn't hold it in much longer he then burst into tears and threw himself on the ground and sobbed.

"HE SAVED MY LIFE AND I COULDN'T SAVE HIS,I'M SO SORRY LEO!" James sobbed.

"We're so sorry James, we know how much Leo meant to you." The female said sadly.

"But how am I going to explain this to Aleu?" James asked.

"I don't know." The female replied.

"James I'm sorry but we have to keep moving." A male wolf said.

"NO!" James said.

"James listen to us, there's nothing we can do Leo's gone." The male said.

Heavy hearted James led the others home.

Aleu was waiting for James when she saw him she ran and nuzzled him like crazy knocking him off balance.

"James, I heard what happened I'm so glad your okay!" Aleu said.

Aleu then realized that Leo wasn't behind him.

"Where's Leo?" Aleu asked.

James couldn't say a word, suffering a really terrible experience with Leo falling down the cliff.

''James, where's my son?!'' Aleu asked, fearing the worst.

''I told him to get more reinforcements, but he wanted to help me!'' James said before he broke in tears once again, remembering everything.

''The bear threw me off, but Leo saved me from falling down the cliff! But... but... But then the cliff gace up and Leo fell down to the river!''

''NO!'' Aleu screamed in the utter shoch, running to the spot where the cliff gave up. ''

''Aleu, I'm so sorry, he saved my life, but I couldn't save his!'' James sobbed

''I won't accept it, I just won't!'' Aleu sobbed, hoping that her son was still out there.

''I know he's not gone yet! James, we must hope!'' Aleu said.

''I... I know, you're right.'' James exhaled, trying to stay calm at once.

''We must hope for his survival.'' James said with a sniff

Both Aleu and James stood on the spot where the cliff gave up until the sunset. Leo, however, still hadn't returned, causing his parents to head back heartbroken and depressed.

Aleu and James didn't sleep well that night they were too worried about their son Leo, but eventually around 3 AM Aleu and James fell asleep still worried sick about their son.

Near the river coast, Leo was resting on the peeble beach and was unconscious.

''Oh my...'' A sandy golden female native husky muttered from the distance, noticing Leo unconscious.

She rushed to Leo and nudged him with her nuzzle, but received no response.

''Hold on... I'll take you to the safety.'' The husky whispered, grabbing him by his neck scruff gently with her jaws.

She dragged him carefully towards the den that looked like her settlement.

''It's okay, you'll be safe with me..." she whispered into Leo's ear

* * *

 **A/N drewdog302: Seems like the family is separated now eh, anyway I'm definitely looking forward to what excitement awaits us in Chapter 4 of "Leo's Journey". And also Happy New Year!**

 **A/N WolfDan: Hello, Dan's back! With Drew's collaboration, both of us have done the third chapter and with the end of this one, what is going to await Leo and the others? Stay tuned!**


End file.
